


Honest Intentions

by lilith696



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith696/pseuds/lilith696
Summary: Leofric's honest intentions on the eve before his combat with Uhtred.





	Honest Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> -First time ever writing this pairing might write more if you like it.  
> -English is my seconds language, any mistake you see is all mine.  
> -Feedback is life.  
> -Enjoy!

“But you will be without your balls.” Uhtred jokes and Leofric laughs.

They were to fight each other to the death tomorrow and it all still feels surreal.

“I will see you tomorrow.” Leofric says hesitantly and Uhtred stares at him with a strange light in his eyes.

“You will.” Uhtred says softly.

Leofric turns to leave but he changes his mind and faces Uhtred again.

“May I speak freely?” He says urgently and Uhtred is confused.

“Yes, of course.”

“The truth is, tomorrow one of us will die but we have this one last night. There is something that I really want but it requires your permission and presence.” Leofric could feel his heart beating madly against his rib cage. He cannot believe he is doing this but it might be his only chance.

Uhtred furrows his brows and his full lips open slightly in thought before speaking.

“Do you wish to marry or such?” 

Leofric laughs softly “No.” he looks around before stepping closer to the warrior.

Uhtred looks up at his friend curiously.

Leofric leans down to whisper in the Lord’s ear. He knows that if he were to be rejected, it would be easier for Uhtred to face him tomorrow and if he were accepted, it would be the hardest thing in the world.

“I want to strip your armor and run my hands over your hard body. I want to taste your lips and stare into your eyes as we join as one. I want to possess you and mark you, Lord.”

Uhtred’s eyes close on their own and his breathing increases. Suddenly, everything feels hot and he realizes that he longs for the things Leofric whispered so sinfully in his ear. He will gladly give himself to Leofric and show him the best night of his life before the combat tomorrow. 

Leofric takes a step back waiting for a replay from the man who had his eyes closed, either in total dismay or in building fire. He is terrified of the answer; this might be his biggest mistake yet. 

Uhtred opens his eyes and looks at the taller man in total loss for words for a few seconds.

“I…”He moves his gaze to the ground then back up again from under his lashes, “Would love that.”

Leofric breathes in relief and releases a nervous laugh.

“Meet me in my chamber then and make sure that no one sees.” He lets his hand swiftly caress the side of the warrior’s face and Uhtred nods.

“I will as soon as I send Iseult to bed.”

Leofric can barely contain his smile on his way back to his room. He cannot believe that this is going to be the night where he will finally claim Uhtred. He had been dreaming of the blue-eyed Dane for a long time now. He needs to remember to pray tomorrow and ask God for forgiveness after the deed is done. 

Uhtred’s heart is beating faster the closer he gets to Leofric’s room. He makes sure several times that he is not being trailed nor watched. He finally gets there and hesitates for only a minute before knocking gently. He had told Iseult the he would be drinking a final cup with Leofric before their match and she was fine with it although she regarded him with knowing eyes but he could not confront her with the truth.

Leofric opens the door, grabs Uhtred by the shoulder and drags him inside, closing the door and pushing him straight against it.

“I hope I did not take long.” Uhtred says and his warm breath ghosts over Leofric’s face.

Leofric does not answer. He kisses the warrior and shuts him up completely. He had been dreaming of tasting his lips for so long that he never guessed they would taste so sweet. 

Uhtred whines in his throat, brings the knight closer to him and opens his mouth for further exploring. 

Their tongues entwine and battle, they kiss as if it were their last day, which it really is so they leave all inhibitions behind and attack each other hungrily.

Leofric cannot stop kissing him, the taste is addicting. He bites on Uhtred’s lower lip and hear him moan into his mouth. Even the sound is addicting and he finds himself repeating the action only to listen to the reaction. He yanks his head back by the long locks then smells his neck like the man is a prey then he tastes it with the tip of his tongue.

Uhtred pants and plasters his body to the taller man. They had both shed their armors before, knowing that they would not be using them tonight. He feels a shudder running down his spine when Leofric breaths in his ear. He closes his eyes and enjoys the moment fully. It had not occurred to him before how much he desired this, maybe in a deep subconscious corner but he had squashed any qualms about it because Leofric is his friend and he is Christian. 

“I have been waiting for this for so long.” Leofric breathes and continues to lay kisses upon the stretched neck.

Uhtred whines and brings the knight even closer. There is barely an inch between them. Leofric’s hand trails down the toned body and settles over the bulge in between the warrior’s legs.

“This, belongs to me tonight.” 

Uhtred looks up at him with his beautiful blue eyes.

“Not only it but all of me lays in your hands tonight.” He says with a voice smooth as silk and Leofric is the happiest man alive. 

He kisses the younger man deeply then heaves him up into his arms. For a warrior, Uhtred is small in built and not very heavy. Leofric smiles into the kiss when the Dane wraps his legs around him to keep himself in place.

He walks them both to the edge of the bed and he breaks the kiss then lays Uhtred down on it. He starts with Uhtred’s boots and moves up slowly until all of his body is revealed. He swears that he had never seen a man as beautiful and attractive as Uhtred.

Uhtred feels a slight chill when he is stripped bare but the look in Leofric’s eyes warms him up immediately. No one had ever regarded him with this much love nor lust before and it feeds his desire to succumb and give himself like a gift to his knight.

Leofric covers the bare body with his taller and broader form, rubbing himself on the skin and running his hands over hard ridges and old battle scars. It is a reminder that the Dane is a warrior and not just a pretty face. 

“I want to feel your skin.” Uhtred says with his accented English, tangles his fingers in the Saxon’s shirt, and pulls him down for a kiss.

Leofric pushes off the bed and removes his clothes then lays down again, this time in reverse, his head right above Uhtred’s groin. He wraps his fingers around the hard flesh, stroking it a couple of times before closing his lips around it and sucking. He could barely believe that he is doing this for real. Uhtred’s taste is heady to his senses and he takes a little more.

Uhtred writhes and whines. It feels so good and his hands travel down the knight’s sides and thighs.

Leofric leaves the bed again and drags Uhtred’s head to the edge of the bed to hang in mid-air.

“Open up, darling.”

Uhtred hesitates for a moment but complies only to have his mouth full of the Saxon’s heavy cock. He splutters as the man pushes his rod into his tender throat.

Leofric finds himself enjoying how Uhtred is struggling to accommodate his length and he moves his hips slowly loving the choking noises that are emerging from beneath him.

Uhtred’s eyes water when Leofric pushes all his length in and he fights not to bite down on him. His survival instincts kick in unconsciously but the knight holds him down completely and fondles his erection for him not to lose it. Leofric finally takes pity on the man and withdraws. Uhtred heaves for a proper breath. He has to admit that he somewhat enjoyed it though, being stripped from any control in a delicate situation. Leofric smiles gently at him and manhandles him so his ass is at the edge of the bed now where his head was.

Leofric drops to his knees and pushes the Dane’s legs towards his chest so he can expose him fully and he loves the sight of the young tight ass. He swipes his tongue over the small hole, which clenches in anticipation then he nudges in completely.

Uhtred moans loud. He never thought it would feel this good to be licked from the inside out. It is very pleasurable and intense and he tangles his fingers in the sheets beneath him.

Leofric probes a finger inside to widen the appendage further for the taking. He does not wish to hurt the younger man too much or cause him a lot of discomfort. 

Uhtred mewls more when the finger hits something inside of him and he tries to impale himself on it further.

Leofric senses the young man’s enthusiasm and removes his finger to position himself between the spread thighs. He covers himself in spit and aims for the opening, pushing himself inside in one swift move.

Uhtred could not refrain from screaming as he feels like he is being split in two. His tolerance of pain is high however and the knight is decent enough to give him some room to breathe and get accustomed to the feeling and the fullness.

Leofric holds Uhtred’s arms down as he begins to move in and out of him, picking up more speed with every thrust.

Uhtred pants and tries to free his hands but the Saxon does not relent or make it easier. It is obvious that the older man wants to be in full control and that scares him a bit so he writhes in vain attempts and that makes the angle of the thrusts change until it hits his nub again and his eyes almost roll to the back of his skull as he lets out a loud howl.

Leofric smirks and aims for that spot again because it makes Uhtred’s beautiful features screw up in absolute pleasure and his voice call out for more. 

Uhtred tries to work against the thrusts but he can barely move with Leofric constricting him so he gathers his strength and manages to topple the knight down into the bed and climb on top of him.

They are both panting and staring at each other intensely. 

Uhtred does not break the eye contact when he lowers himself into the Saxon’s cock and they let out matching moans. He places his hands over the hard chest and moves to his own accord, rising and falling repetitively.

Leofric lets the warrior control the position for now as he lays back and enjoys being ridden. He feels Uhtred’s hair brushing his face whenever the man moves downwards on him and it drives him insane. He sits up so Uhtred’s in his lap and captures the man’s tempting lips in a passionate kiss.

Uhtred holds on to the back of the knights head as he plunges his tongue into his mouth. He throws his head back when Leofric takes him into his hand and he moves again, feeling the whole length of the other man inside his body.

Their moans grow higher and higher still when Leofric reverses their positions and balances Uhtred’s legs on his broad shoulders. He moves faster with every second, stroking the younger man with every thrust and staring into his lust filled eyes. 

Uhtred cannot control the noises coming out of him as he approaches his end steadily. His vision goes almost white and he hears himself screaming when he releases his seed over his stomach and chest in warm gusts.

Leofric screams himself when the channel around him clenches impossibly tight and he empties himself inside the young man’s tight body. He collapses over him as they both try to catch their breaths.

“That was…” Uhtred struggles to find the right word, “Incredible.” 

Leofric smiles sadly at the man and moves out of him.

“I cannot believe that I am here with you on the last night of my life.” He caresses the side of Uhtred’s face, almost crying at the sad look that the other gave him, “You must not die tomorrow. I shall die for you.”

Uhtred opens his mouth to protest but Leofric seals it with a kiss.

“Do not say anything.” He whispers softly and hugs Uhtred close so the man’s head is over his chest, “Stay with me tonight. This is the best day of my entire life.” He strokes the long brown hair gently.

“I am not going anywhere.” Uhtred says and wraps his arm around the knight tightly pressing a kiss over the beating heart.

He cannot believe that he must kill this man tomorrow. He loves him too much. He closes his eyes tightly praying to Odin and swearing to offer him a hefty sacrifice if he preserved them both. He is not ready to let him go now that he found him but this is the life of a warrior and destiny is all.


End file.
